Egyptian Magic The Four Son's of Horus
by MigetX
Summary: The TMNT are entangled in an Egyptian conpiracy involving Gods, an Evil snake and champions chosen by the Gods themselves to protect mankind from the evils that stalk the night but what's up with Michelangelo getting the hibbie jeebies?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters (although that would be cool ;) ) and if any one asks all the other characters that go under the names of Egyptian gods are mine; well not the god names their not mine anyway on with the story and I hope you like it.

Introduction 

A young girl of ten with long silky ebony coloured hair sat at a desk busy writing away in a thick ledger. A silver cat with distinctive spot markings jumped onto the desk and meowed; its small face creased in a worrying expression. The girl looked up and smiled half-heartedly at the feline who came up to the girls face and nuzzled affectionately. The two gazed into each others eyes and something unsaid passed between them. A small creak caught the pair's attention and they looked at the door behind them where a tall man in a black suit and tails walked in with a package under his arm. The light reflected of the girl's gooseberry green eyes, almost cat like, cast with a haunted depth; the cats eyes were amazingly the same exact colour giving the illusion two cats were looking at the man.

The gentleman bowed respectfully to the girl and she cocked her head.

"Hello Burns," she greeted the willowy figure as he strode across her large but surprisingly empty room.

"I have word from your parent's young miss," he said in a proper English accent, looking slightly saddened, "They will not be attending your birthday party due to work matters."

The girl hardly seemed surprised but her eyes glistened slightly in the light giving a shiny effect. She cast her gaze to the floor staring unfocused at the cream coloured carpet.

"I am sure that it could not be helped," she told him in a similar accent. She looked up and smiled falsely her face a like a pale mask with nothing betraying her feelings except the two glistening green orbs which were set hard with repressed anger and loneliness.

The man quivered under her gaze and returned the smile. He held up the brown package and held it out to her.

"This I believe however is from your grandmother whom will be attending this evening."

The girl took the package with a quizzical look, "Why on earth would she send her present on a head?" she took the package looking at it with interest, "I can't open it yet not until the party anyway." She held it back out to Burns who shook his head his smile turning into a small grin.

"I do believe young miss that it says on the package to open it on arrival."

The girl turned the package over and read the instruction expressionless.

"So it does," she said with a small nod.

"Well I must take leave now miss as I have many duties to perform," Burns told her regretfully and with a small nod from her he left with the door clanging shut behind him like the door of a prison cell. The girl stared at the door her small hands clenched tight; her knuckles turning white. She bowed her head so that her hair covered her face and her body quivered gently. With out warning she leapt up, grabbed the ledger and hurled it across the room with a scream of rage. The cat jumped off the table and rocketed under the bed out of harms way as its mistress rampaged around the room ripping posters and pictures off the walls and throwing them across the room. She grabbed a tennis racket from the bottom of her bed and proceeded to smash everything that was in her path. After what seemed an era she slumped to the ground crying bitterly and she flung the racket away from her in an indifferent motion. She sat there letting her tears fall staining her red top with dark blob shaped patches. She looked up to her table which happened to be the only thing standing as she tried to heave it but being made of solid oak was a little hard to lift. She saw the package and slowly raised herself on her knees, which was just high enough to grab it and she sat back down. She stared at it for a moment before tearing off the end and tipped it upside down so that the contents fell into her lap. Out of the package fell a curious cat like pendant with a small purple jewel for its eye, dangling on a piece of string and was wrapped in a piece of paper. The pendant itself was very much of Egyptian design with the dark eye lines around the eye or jewel. Another thing that fell out fell heavily on her lap and it was quite large but wrapped in a piece of linen as if to protect what ever it was wrapped around. She first pulled off the paper that was wrapped around the pendant and read the phrase that was written on it to her self:-

I, Kiara, command thee to give me the power of BASTET and reveal the beast within, RELEASE!

Curiosity and confusion filled her as she read paper over and over again. She put it aside for the time being as she thought it might be some riddle from her Grandmother who liked doing things like that. She picked up the cloth covered object and began to unwrap it and gasped when a solid gold flat surface met her eyes and her eyes widened in disbelief, "No wonder it was so heavy," she gasped.

She turned it over curiously and engraved on it was a right way facing Egyptian eye with a line coming from the bottom eye lid and ending in a curve pointing to the bottom left and next to it also connected to the eye was a curious oblong shape.

"Eye of Horus," she whispered to her self. In the very centre of the eye was a similar jewel to what was on the pendant and with a small smile she stroked it feeling it vibrate under her finger tips.

Her door suddenly creaked open and she looked up sharply and stared at a figure in the door way. She clutched the eye to her chest and growled low at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you! what do want!" she demanded, her eyes widened in horror as a glint caught her eye, "What is that? No, no, no stay away from me!"

She let out a piercing scream as the figure advanced upon her and over shadowed the girl from view until… nothing

* * *

A small turtle creature awoke violently trembling with a cold sweat pouring down its face as it whimpered then screamed in horror and pain. It clutched the blanket to itself with its eyes wide with fear. Its scream attracted the attention of a humanoid like rat that walked on its hide legs. Worry creased its rat like features as he rushed to the turtle's side.

"What is it my son?" it asked worriedly.

The turtle continued to whimper murmuring something about a dream and a girl and a cat and eyes. The rat shook its head and felt the small turtle's damp forehead; it was very hot signalling a fever. The rat looked kindly at the turtle as he wiped the turtle's forehead with a cool cloth and the little creature gasped in relief.

"You must rest my son," the rat said soothingly, "You will be better soon."

"You promise sensei?" the little turtle snivelled staring at the rat with wide innocent eyes.

The rat smiled gently, "I promise my son now rest."

The little turtle suddenly sniffed and a huge tear rolled down its cheek. In alarm the rat placed his hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"What is the matter my son?"

"It's just…" the turtle began looking down at its hands.

"It's just… what?"

"It's just if, that girl's father was there too she would… would be safe like me." With that the young turtle turned over and promptly fell asleep snoring softly. The rat looked momentarily confused then smiled at the turtle's innocence and silently left the room leaving the young turtle slumbering peacefully behind him.

* * *

So there you have it. I hope you liked so R&R people please tell me what you think. I get paranoid when people don't reveiw : I 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or any references to anything else I made during the writing of this fic as such things tend to crop up usually for laughs. Sorry this took a while but other things kept cropping up as they do but I hope you enjoy it and I kinda had to bump its rating up to T. You will see why later trust me but anyway plz enjoy then review.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the still darkness buildings rose from the ground like gigantic trees creating an ordered, man made jungle all to its own. The moon floated high amongst the clouds casting its gentle light on the troubled world below. The rooftops formed an uneven skyline that eagerly wanted to touch the sky. Not far away the sounds of harsh, high pitch chinks and the soft hiss of scraping metal could be heard.

Three shadows moved with invisible swiftness across the expanse of a rooftop belonging to one of the many apartment buildings. A fourth dark figure sat on the edge of the roof hunched over ignoring the three combatants behind it. It held out a paper of some sort covered in pictures which it held to the light trying to read it. Suddenly a rock flew out of no where and hit the figure hard on the back of the head. It whirled round, "Dude what was that for!"

"Coz it was funny," someone chuckled from the darkness which was followed by an exasperated moan from another.

"Mikey! We're supposed to be training," one of the shadows said stepping forward into the light and a large turtle stood there with twin blades in its hands and a blue bandana covering its eyes. It scowled at the one it was talking to re-sheathing its weapons.

"Ah man," the fourth figure stood up revealing another with an orange bandana, "Come on Leo we've been training really hard of late you gotta learn to have a little fun too. All work and no play make Mikey a dull, bored hungry Mikey."

"No difference there then," someone growled as two more stepped into the light with purple and red bandana's. The one with the red bandana grinned, its eyes narrowed to small evil slits as it glanced at the other turtles. It chuckled.

"Shut up Raph," The turtle, Mikey retorted.

"Or what?"

The turtle ignored him glancing at the one called Leo, "I'm just saying its pointless pushing us so hard and besides the Shred heads dead, hehe that rhymed, and anything else in this Cities takin' care of, there's nothing' else left and I think we should have fun."

"You seem to forget _Michelangelo_ that a ninja needs to be prepared for anything and just because evil has been placated for now it does not mean it can not appear at any moment!"

Leo glared at the younger turtle who winced at the stress put on his name. Leo turned to look at the other two who glanced at him one with uncertainty and the other with a hint of distain.

The one with the purple bandana coughed lightly, "Ya know Leo, Mikey has a point, not that I'm saying you don't its just you are kinda pushing us a little too hard and I would like to get back to my computer and relax a bit."

"What by sitting in front of that box frying your brain?" Raph said looking at him.

"For your information Raphael, MY screen is a TFT which is a thin film transit…"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever brainiac no need to give me a lecture," Raph rudely interrupted making the other scowl irritably.

"Enough!" Leo commanded with a grand sweep of his hand, "I get the point."

He sighed gently, "Maybe we should… Mikey what are you doing?"

The other turtle hardly flinched as he stared across the void to the opposing roof. The others crowded around him looking were he was looking but could see nothing. They glanced at each other rolling their eyes. He always seemed to do this every now and then, just space out for no reason at all. Suddenly the small turtle quivered goose pimples appearing along his leathery skin.

"Guys?" he whispered seeming a little out of it.

"What Mikey?" Leo asked standing next to him.

"There's someone over there," he whispered continuing to stare out.

"There's no one there Mikey," Raph said nudging the poor turtle.

"Eyes, cat like only green, shiny…familiar somehow"

"Okay he is really starting to freak me out now," Raph went to shake him but Leo grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Who is it Mikey?" Leo asked curiously.

"Ah come on you don't seriously believe…"

Leo hushed the irritated turtle and Raphael huffed then fell silent.

"Tell me Mikey," Leo urged.

The said turtle shivered again his eyes becoming wide suddenly as he mumbled to himself.

Donatello reached out a hand and touched Mikey's forehead. He frowned his brow creased with worry.

"Leo he has a fever maybe we should take him back?" He suggested imploringly to the other.

Leonardo nodded and motioned Donatello to take one arm as he took the other.

"Its gonna be okay bro we will let Sensei take a look at ya," Donatello said soothingly.

"Udjat… Udjat," was all the response that came as Mikey continued to mumble.

"What the hell's an Udjat?" Raphael asked from behind them.

"I have no idea but this time I think it's serious," Donatello said still looking worried. "He has never been this bad."

"I'm sure he will be alright besides Raph did throw that rock pretty hard," Leo chuckled as a growl escaped the other that closely followed them.

As they disappeared down the fire escape a pair of bright green eyes watched them listlessly from the roof top opposite. They narrowed briefly but were distracted by something that glowed with a pulsating light. The eyes looked down to look at a glowing jewel set in an Egyptian eye. There came a light, female chuckle.

"About time I suppose."

The fluttering of wings caught the figure's attention. The shadow turned and a falcon came to rest on a roof vent regarding the shadowy figure with a steady gaze. It turned its head this way and that before flying off again. The figure turned back to the empty roof. The glowing jewel disappeared into what looked like a long leather coat and it promptly jumped off the building into the street below then turned down an alley. A while later a cat emerged and streaked across the road with blinding speed disappearing from view into the alley opposite.

"Where is it damn it," Raph kicked a box aside looking really irritated.

"I know its here, somewhere," Donatello said gulping slightly, knowing Raphael's tendency for a tantrum.

"Calm down Raph we will find the manhole, in New York you can't miss them," Leo said to comfort the steaming turtle.

Raphael looked over at the slumped Mikey who was breathing heavily and sweating quite profusely now. He shook his head, _stupid Mikey must have caught somethin',_ he thought looking back to the feverish turtle and he could not help but feel worried.

With out warning something crashed behind him and he whipped round ready to guard himself. A dustbin lid rolled across the alley way and he watched it suspiciously.

"Come on Raph we've found it!" Leo called hefting a huge metal lid which opened a way into the sewers below.

Raph turned to follow but another crash caught his attention again and he turned back glaring into the darkness.

"Raph!"

"Go on ahead I just wonna check somethin' out real quick," he replied moving away down the alley cautiously.

Leo looked down at Donatello and they both shrugged, "He can take care of himself," Donatello said and the other turtle nodded.

"I know," then they both disappeared into the sewer.

Raphael crept along the alley way and the sounds of a fight came to him. All of a sudden a loud chilling howl echoed throughout the night and a small lump crashed in front of him. Raphael stared in horror at the limp form of a cat that lay at his feet. Snarls began to surround him and he looked up sharply only to be greeted by a pack of savage dogs.

"Holey Moley that is a lot of dogs," he breathed, "The most dogs I've ever seen,"

The cat at his feet slowly ascended shakily to its paws. It glared with its cat like eyes at the pack that now surrounded it. The pack suddenly parted and a large black dog with large ears and stringy legs paced forward. It stopped a few feet away from Raphael and the cat glaring at the feline with an intense hatred that looked almost human. Raphael scowled feeling a little out of place and in immense danger. He knew they were only dogs but a dog could do a lot of damage if it were angry enough. He gulped and he watched the black dog and then it looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment then the dog's eyes widened mirroring surprise. With out warning the cat leaped for the dog's throat slashing out with its paw across its shoulder. The dog howled in pain and turned baring its teeth, spittle flying everywhere as it shook with madden fury.

As if that were a que all the dogs quickly advanced on the poor cat. Raphael stood there astounded as he watched this single cat take on a pack of dogs, alone cat. He suddenly felt impressed by its determination and valiant effort as it continued to fight for its life.

A dog leapt and pinned the helpless cat to the ground and it howled piteously.

Suddenly coming back to his senses Raphael growled menacingly and raced forward kicking the dog in the side sending it flying into the bins with an almighty crash. He carefully picked up the cat and ran for it as fast as he could. A chilling howl from behind him sent all the dogs chasing hot on his heels. Skidding round a corner his eyes continually scanned the floor looking for a manhole cover but none could be seen.

"Why is it that there isn't a single one around when ya need one?" he said aloud. The snarls of the pack could still be heard behind him and there was no evidence of them giving up anytime soon. He looked down at the poor cat that lay limp in his arms unconscious. He felt angry again and seriously considered stopping and taking on every single damn dog but then his master's words came to him, "_It is not always necessary to fight and not always possible. It is usual best to flee and keep your life than lose more than just your pride. Be careful my Son your anger blinds you..."_

"Damn conscience, who really needs it!"

With that he sped off leaving the dogs trailing behind him. He flipped over an old man that lay sleeping in the alley who grunted awake cursing to himself. He looked around and yelped as the pack leapt over him as he ducked to protect himself. He looked up watching them leave and he looked down at the paper covered bottle beside him.

"That's it cold turkey for me," and he promptly fell unconscious again.

Raphael cursed. This was getting ridiculous now and he could not run for ever. Even now his limps were tiring from the strain and he began to sweat heavily. His breathing became laboured as he struggled to draw breath to feed his suffocating limps.

He rounded another and to his relief a manhole cover appeared in front of him. Drawing in the remainder of his strength he leapt forward heaved the manhole open and jumped inside leaving the lid to clang noisily behind him. He slumped on the floor of the sewer disturbing the stream of water that rippled past. He looked down at the cat that was still breathing which, much to his relief, meant it was alive.

"I hope you were worth it," he mumbled.

Above the black dog approached the cover which all the dogs around it were vainly scratching at trying to get inside. They all looked up and backed away in fear as it approached. It walked into the shadow and disappeared from sight and reappeared in the sewer seeming to use the shadows itself. It looked up and down the sewer but it was empty. How could it be? Its eyes narrowed and bared its glistening white teeth snarling in frustration and anger. Throwing back its head it howled in rage.

Leo hefted the heavy body of Mikey wishing he would lay of the junk food. They rounded a corner in the sewer and light filled it that felt welcoming and warm. Hurrying forward they stepped through an arch way that revealed a huge chamber with a gallery that went all the way round and in the centre was a pool with a bridge stretching across it.

"Home sweet home," Donatello said cheerfully and they both walked forward with their burden towards a pair of Japanese, paper sliding doors. One side opened and a rat stepped out leaning on a walking stick. He looked up and saw Mikey and he motioned towards the sofa that was situated in front of a large television. With little effort they lay him upon it whilst the rat disappeared and reappeared with a bowl and several packets. He settled placing all his items on a coffee table and began to crush up herbs in a bowel.

"Go boil some water Donatello," He ordered, "Leonardo go find a fresh piece of clothe."

"Yes Master Splinter," they said in unison and they went off in separate directions. Several minutes later they returned with the items they were sent off for. Splinter poured the boiling water into cup with the crushed herbs. Slowly he tilted Michelangelo's head forward slightly and brought the cup to his lips.

"Drink my son it will make you feel better," he said softly and the turtle opened his eyes to look at the rat but obediently he sipped the pungent liquid wincing at its rancid taste. After making him drink every last drop Splinter ordered for cool water to dip the clean rag in to, to help cool the turtle off.

Just then Raphael entered looking exhausted as he staggered in. He looked up at his sensei looking a little sheepish but the rat rolled his eyes.

"If it is not one son it is another," the wizened rodent commented motioning for Raphael to take a seat in an old armchair. The turtle took it gratefully and eased himself into it sighing with relief as he sank into its comfortable cushions. He laid his burden on his lap and the cat hardly moved except for its chest that rose steadily in time to its breathing. Splinter looked down at it curiously as the tail twitched.

The rat studied the creature and found it to be like no feline he had ever encountered and he had met quite a few. Its coat was a light silver colour and its markings ranged from black spots all along its body and strips on its tail, legs and face. It looked very much like a wild cat only smaller. It almost looked like a miniature cheetah only silver.

Donatello leaned over his master's shoulder, "That was what you went back for?"

Raphael glared at Donatello who flinched slightly. Splinter smiled and Leonardo came to join them looking at the cat with a small smile.

"It's rather beautiful though," he commented.

"I found it trying to fend off at least thirty dogs," Raphael said with a little hint of awe.

Leonardo looked at him strangely, "You sure, that's an awful lot of dogs Raph."

"Yeah well it looked it and sounded like it when they chased me practically all over New York," Raphael looked at his sensei with a slight worried furrow creasing his brow. "Will it be okay?"

"_She_ will be fine, just a little exhausted," Splinter got up to return to see if Mikey was alright but the young turtle just lay there sleeping soundly, snoring softly to himself mumbling every now and then. Splinter replaced the cloth before taking a seat in an armchair opposite Raphael.

"She?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?" Raphael asked regarding Splinter with a firm gaze.

A sudden meow distracted everyone and a ginger kitten leapt up on the arm of Raphael's chair looking down at the cat with interest. Raph scratched behind its ears and it purred. Cautiously it crept closer to the feline that lay on his lap sniffing at it. It reached out a paw and nudged the other cat and Raphael growled making the poor kitten fall off in fright.

"Lay off Klunk."

The kitten sulked across to Mikey and leapt onto the sofa to curl up on his chest. Automatically Mickey's hand went up to the kitten, laying his hand on its back.

"Ya know that looks kinda cute," Donatello said chuckling to himself.

Raphael rolled his eyes and looked back to the cat that lay in his own lap. He hoped it would wake up soon and he hoped it would… she would be grateful for him saving her.

The feline unexpectedly stirred and Raph sat up quickly in surprise. He watched with a small amount of excitement as the cat moved slowly and her eyes opened. The cat suddenly rolled to its back and looked up at Raphael with bright green eyes looking quite confused. The turtle chuckled as the cat yawned exposing its pearly white, sharp and lethal looking teeth.

At practically the same moment Michelangelo awoke yawning as he sat up. Klunk protested loudly as he fell to the floor landing lightly on his feet. The wet cloth slid from his head and he blinked looking around also looking confused.

"Dude, how did I get back here? And why does my head hurt?" his hand went to hold his aching brain.

"Well me and Leo carried you here, are you feeling alright Mickey?" Donatello asked resting his hand on Mickey's shoulder.

The dazed turtle looked up at Donatello and shrugged, "I'm okay I guess just a little headache and I feel kinda hungry too."

"Nothing new there then," Leo said glad his brother was okay, "You had us a little worried bro."

Master Splinter got up from his seat and placed a claw like hand on the young turtles head frowning quizzically. He shook his head with a smile.

"What's the matter sensei?" Mickey asked and the Rat looked at him then the cat that was watching them all with curiosity. The little feline cocked her head and made a strange noise that seemed more like a bird chirp than a meow of any kind. Every one stared at the cat.

"Okay, what was that?" Raph asked as the cat turned its head to look at him and for some reason he thought she smiled at him.

"I've never heard a cat meow quite like that before," Leonardo commented, "Do ya think you could find out what kind of breed it is Donny?"

The purple turtle shrugged, "I should be able to if I say look on a breeding standards website and find a description, then compare it to an image off of Google or something."

The Leonardo nodded and Donatello disappeared happy to get away back to his computer. However he was curious to know what breed that cat was. It looked as if it should be feral and wild yet when it awoke it acted anything other than feral and wild, very confusing.

They all watched as the graceful feline stood up and began to sniff around starting with Raphael. The turtle chuckled as her whiskers tickled his face and he reached up to scratch her ears. The cat flinched slightly looking up shyly sniffing his hand then reached forward to rub her head against it.

"She seems friendly enough," Leo said looking at his master who regarded the cat suspiciously.

"Where did that come from?" Mickey asked still feeling a little dazed.

"She was found by Raph trying to fend off almost thirty dogs," Leonardo said still watching the cat as it looked over the edge of the arm chair down at the Kitten Klunk who stared back with just as much interest. They sniffed at each other and Klunk raised a playful paw in greeting.

"She seemed to have recovered rather quickly" Splinter commented, "Does she have any tags My Son?"

Raph looked down and the cat seemed to stiffen. She looked up at Master Splinter then at him. For some reason he got the impression she knew they were talking about her. Shaking these thoughts off, he felt around her neck and there was nothing but a pedant dangling from a piece of string. It looked like a cat in a style that seemed familiar to Raphael but he could not put his finger on it. He turned the pendant over and the back was smooth but what caught his eye was the curious jewel that was the cat's eye and the funny markings around the eye looking like someone had put eyeliner on it.

"It a weird pendant of a cat but it has nothing on it except a jewel," Raph said turning the pendant so everyone could see it.

"Hey that looks like its Egyptian."

Everyone turned to look at Mickey oddly and he looked back innocently.

"What! It's true," he said indignantly, sulking slightly.

Raphael looked at his sensei. "Can we keep her?"

Splinter looked directly at the young turtle and sighed.

"Even if I said no you would probably keep her anyway."

Raphael grinned with triumph as his master turned and walked slowly away back to his room behind the paper sliding doors.

"However there is something strange about this cat," the rat said over his shoulder, "I will meditate upon the matter."

With that he disappeared back into his rooms leaving the turtles and cats in silence.

Leo turned back to Mickey who was fumbling around on the sofa looking for something.

"You feeling okay now Mickey?" He asked watching the younger turtle carefully just in case he decided to pass out on them or something of that sort.

Mickey pulled a remote from the back of the sofa and settled back down looking up at the older turtle with a slight unfocused look of one that was half asleep.

"Yeah dude I'm fine, I had a weird dream though."

"Oh, what of?" Raphael asked absently stroking the cat on his lap.

"Well this cat was like following people and like it got attack by all these dogs and there was like loads of them dude," he lay himself back on the sofa looking curiously at the remote in his hand, "It tried to like protect itself but the dogs were like totally kicking its butt and then there was this figure who looked real fat."

By this time Raphael actually started taking interest in what Mickey was saying and began to silently fume.

"Then this big black dog with really skinny legs and big ears came up and like was saying something to the cat but I couldn't hear because of all this fuzzy static noise, you know, like on TV sometimes. Then it looked at the fatty looking person and was like OMG dude. Then the cat like bravely jumped and scratched the dog. Well you could probably imagine it was pissed off. Then the fat dude grabbed the cat when it was like pinned by another dog and ran for it like a bat outta hell. Also there was like this old dude but I can't remember what he said. Eventually when the fat dude was like real tired they found a manhole cover and quickly jumped down it and like disappeared. The dog were real mad for some reason and the black dog like did this weird shadow thing where it disappeared into one shadow and like reappeared in the sewer and that was it. It howled because it was really angry and I woke up, sorta."

"Hey that's what happened to me and I am NOT FAT!" Raph roared and Mickey jumped almost landed on Klunk who managed to move out the way just in time. He began to giggle a little insanely and Leo began to chuckle.

"I think you need some sleep little bro," he commented giving him a friendly pat on the head.

"Just a little TV first?" Mickey asked sleepily.

"I am not fat," Raph growled to himself shaking a little in rage.

The cat, who had been watching, began to make a strange noise which suspiciously sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a purr.

Mickey poked the remote with his finger and looked up before Leonardo could react. He stared at the screen blankly like a brainwashed drone.

A colourful picture filled the screen of a cartoon. A fat boy was sitting on the sofa eating pie and screaming at his demented looking cat.

No Kitty, Bad Kitty, Its MY PIE, My Pie!"

"MOM!" the kid suddenly screamed, "KITTIES BEING A DILDO!"

Suddenly a woman's head appeared in a doorway, "Well, I know a certain kitty cat that's sleeping with Mommy tonight," she said in a sing song voice.

Leonardo quickly grabbed the remote and hastily switched off the screen. His eye twitched slightly, "Well, yes enough of that I'm going to bed."

Raphael sat there laughing to himself and suddenly picked up the cat who looked a little offended.

"Hey want to take kitty with you?" and he collapsed into mirth's of laughter.

"That was not funny Raph," and Leonardo stormed off leaving the two younger turtles giggling to themselves like a couple of manic school girls.

All of a sudden Raph let out a yell as the silver cat dug her claws into his exposed flesh. He jumped to his feet in surprise and she fell looking up at him reproachfully.

"What?" the cat turned her back on him walking off, "Hey I was joking."

She leapt lightly to the sofa and curled up on Mickey's lap who had fallen asleep again in a seated position, snoring softly to himself. Raph looked at his younger sibling and rolled his eyes. "He's so lazy." However, in spite of himself he smiled then went to seek his own bed leaving Mickey where he was.

When all was silent and Raphael had turned the lights off a pair of glowing green eyes appeared beside where Mickey slept. The cat stealthily jumped off the sofa and trotted over to the entrance of the turtles home the small orbs bouncing as she went. She paused by the arch way and looked back hesitantly but all was silent except for the occasional snore from Mickey.

She stepped just out side the arch way and stopped, her glowing eyes disappearing as soon as she closed them.

A soft glow began to grow from the pendant from around her neck which escalated in intensity becoming brighter and brighter illuminating her silver coat and the surrounding sewer. Suddenly the light spread forth in a ray which hit the patch of dirt in front of her. It rose from the ground to form a spherical ball which quickly morphed into the shape of a falcons head which fixed the cat with a dagger filled gaze. It clicked its beak irritably.

-_Damn it, do you know what time its, _the Falcon scolded its accent sounding rather amusingly like Irish, _I was about to go seek me nest!-_

_-My apologies Horus but I really think I've found them!- _The cat replied clearly sounding English.

The falcon froze then slowly cocked its head a strange look showing in its orb like eyes.

-_You are sure of this?-_

_-Yes! It's for certain this time.-_

The falcon seemed to sigh with relief which held a hint of deep sadness to it.

_-Well done Bastet I will inform the others I fear the Apostate draws near along with certain family- _the Falcon clicked its beak with distaste and the cat smiled gently.

-_I understand and what of the four shall I remain here or leave?-_

_-Hmm stay and keep them from trouble and please what ever you do stay out of trouble yourself-_

The cat gave the bird a reproachful look.

_-Me in trouble I don't look for trouble… deliberately-_

_-That's what worried me-_

The feline chuckled –_You sound like an old man dear-_

_-With you lot a round I'm surprised I'm not already bald. My feathers are already starting to fall out-_

_-No dear that's called mange and I have some perfect ointments for that-_

_­_The falcon hissed making the cat laugh even harder _–Any way you have some cheek telling me to stay out of trouble bird brain with some of the stunts you pull-_

_-Okay, okay jeez I get the point just remain with them alright and I will contact you soon when I eventually find everyone-_

_-Yes Horus-_

_-Well see ya around Kitty Cat-_

_-See ya Feather Brain-_

With that the light faded plunging the sewer into silent darkness again.

* * *

There we go hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. I also apologise for the poor Kitty joke. My sisters put me up to it seriously. R&R as always and hope to have another one up as soon as I have my project work done. ; D 


End file.
